


LazyTown Ship Week 2018

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Cuddling, Cuties, Decorating, Kisses, LazyTown Shipweek 2018, M/M, Snow, Sweaters, Theft, Winter Time, slight social anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: All little drabbles from the LazyTown Shipweek 2018. Prompts include: Winter clothing/Sweaters, Presents/Decorating, Snow/Winter, Hot Coco/Drinks, Music/Favorite songs, Favorite Colors/Drawing, Pets/Animals. Cross posted to Tumblr.





	1. Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose sweaters and Glannithro for this day. It's cute and fluffy and I hope you like it.

Honestly, how could that silly elf run around in just a short sleeve shirt? It’s cold out. It’s winter. There’s snow everywhere, the wind cut through his cat suit like it was nothing. Yet Íþróttaálfurinn was doing flips and handstands and all that other ridiculous stuff. Just watching him made Glanni cold. Ugh.   
  
Walking past a boutique, he eyed the mannequins in the window. I mean, it couldn’t hurt to get him one right? Of course not. This was a great plan. All his plans were great.   
  
Entering the small establishment he glanced around looking at the different sweaters, blouses and long sleeve shirts. Obviously he would look great in pink, and of course black. Picking up an atrocious burnt yellow sweater, the colour would look awful on anyone. Picking up a tan long sleeve he scoffed, not hideous enough. Next was a off-orange knit, not comfortable in the slightest, also would probably stretch out in a heartbeat.   
  
With a sigh he tugged the burnt yellow sweater off the rack. Disgusting, perfect. Grabbing a magenta knit in his size he strolled over to the changing rooms and asked to try on the sweaters. Of course the absolute idiots let him in. Slipping the pink sweater on under his cat suit. He exited the room, dismissing the worker. Paying for the disgusting sweater he went to leave the shop. No alarm went off, such a small place having faith in people. Sheesh, he should have stolen both sweaters. Locating the infuriating elf was easy. He followed the sound of children laughing.   
  
“For you,” he threw the bag at the jumping bean.   
  
The elf did a backflip and caught the bag, “What’s this?”   
  
“A sweater, it matches mine,” Glanni unzipped the cat suit slightly to show a hint of magenta underneath.   
  
“That’s really thoughtful Glæpur, you shouldn’t have,” the man pulled the hideous sweater out of the bag and pulled it over his head. As the shorter man fought with the arms of the sweater Glanni stepped into his space. As soon as his dumb face and moustache were free from the fabric Glanni leaned down to kiss Íþróttaálfurinn. Íþrótt’s face flushed, “Not in front of the children Glæpur…”   
  
“I’ll do whatever I want, whenever I want. Including stealing kisses from the local hero,” Glanni leaned down to press another kiss to the elf’s lips.   
  
Íþrótt just sighed, “Thank you for the sweater, it’s nice and cozy.”   
  
“Good, and now the children have a properly dressed role model too,” Glanni smirked pecking him one last time before sauntering off.


	2. Decorating!

This had to be absolutely perfect, it was for the person he cared most about. Picking up a shiny purple ornament he smiled at the curved reflection he saw. Sure his skin was discoloured and he looked ridiculous but he figured if the man liked wearing the colour, it would be good to put on the tree.    
  
Once all the bulbs and teardrop ornaments in varying shades of purple and maroon were hung on the tree he stepped back to admire his handy work. Robbie would love this! At least, he hoped he would. He really wanted to make Robbie happy with this.   
  
Next are the lights, not to compete with his particular colour scheme, Sportacus had picked out soft white lights. Robbie never seemed to like bright things, so maybe he would enjoy the softer lights. Starting at the top of the tree and slowly making his way around it he checked his work again. No empty patches, no excessive cluttering of lights or baubles.    
  
Last, the garland. Tinsel seemed too gaudy for what he had in mind so he instead chose a simple gold bead garland. The accent colour of Robbie’s outfit, the buttons, the pocket watch chain. It was perfect. Instead of spiralling it around the tree, he chose to instead hang it in waves starting at the top of the tree and dipping down to the bottom and back up again. After he put the first strand in the tree he stepped back, “No no, this isn’t right, it looks tacked on. Bad,” he muttered to himself. Taking it back down, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.    
  
Walking around the tree once more, he decided maybe a tight spiral around the tree might look better. Following through on this new plan proved to do the trick, as after the first strand was hung in the tree he felt it looked far better.   
  
Glancing at his bracer and adjusting his hat firmly over his ears, he smiled. Just in the nick of time! “Why do you look so proud Sportaflop? Did you flippity-flop and a swish-swoosh, save the day or something?” the villain's snide voice sounded behind him. Oh jeez, maybe not so in the nick of time, he still needed to put the tree topper on. “Oh what’s this? The colour scheme doesn’t suit you, but it’s a gorgeous tree nonetheless,” the soft crunch of the taller man approaching him in the snow made his hands sweat with anticipation.   
  
“I decorated it for you Robbie. I picked colours that match what you’re always wearing. Do you like it?” he turned hopeful eyes up to the taller man.   
  
He scowled, “Put those eyes away. I already said it was gorgeous. It is missing a tree topper. Here, use this,” a small wrapped gift was shoved in his direction.   
  
Opening it he looked at the blue and silver star, his colours, “Are you sure? I have a gold one I coul-” he was cut off by a pair of warm lips being pressed to his.   
  
“I said it was fine Sportacute. Put it on the tree,” warm breath ghosted his lips before another kiss was pressed to his lips. The unnecessary flip he did to get the star on the tree was hardly a good enough outlet for the full and happy heart in his chest.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked Snow for Day 3.
> 
> Also this is the last fic I have prepared the rest will probably all be last minute lol

Seriously, there was absolutely no point to being out here right now. First off, it’s snowing, second off, its cold, third off, there are _children_ **screaming**. Curse that Sportacutie. Asking him to come out here when it’s cold and snowing.  
  
Pulling his scarf around himself tighter, it hardly helped with the wind cutting through his clothes. Approaching the source of the screaming made his head pound. He did not want to do this. He did not want to be here. Standing stock still just on the other side of the wall fencing in the field the children were always playing in, he tried to take a couple of steadying breaths.  
  
“Sportastud said I didn’t have to play with the children. That he made something that I might like. It’s okay,” he held his breath slightly before slowly exhaling.  
  
“Robbie! Perfect timing!” a hand on his lower back caused him to jump a foot in the air.  
  
“Don’t do that Sportscare!” he hissed at the shorter man.  
  
Sportacus laughed a little, “Sorry Robbie, I thought you heard me.”  
  
“Well I didn’t,” crossing his arms, sulking.  
  
“Right, well I figured that it’s a little noisy over here by the kids so I decided we should change locations, alright?” the shorter smiled up at him. Robbie just nodded and took Sportacus’ offered hand. They walked quietly through the snow, the screaming getting quieter, their footsteps drowning it out. Coming up to a small snow hut Robbie looked sceptical, “Look it seems really odd but it’s warm inside, I promise.”  
  
Robbie sighed, “Alright Sportaweird. I’ll try it out.” Crawling into the hut immediately stopped the wind from cutting into him. It was also a lot warmer than he thought it would be. Sportacus had laid out a tarp, some blankets and pillows on top. Curling up in the nest, the smaller man cuddled up next to him.  
  
“Take a look out the top,” the elf motioned to the small circular hole in the roof if the shelter. Big soft snowflakes gently floated down from the heavens, it was relaxing watching them drift towards them.  
  
“I guess snow isn’t so bad,” he pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s warm forehead. **  
**


	4. Hot Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Drinks, and blankets, and a poor man with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. Day 4 of LazyTown Ship Week

Íþróttaálfurinn stared at the small pot of milk just as it began to steam, quickly pulling it off the stove he quickly tested the temperature with his index finger. Just warm enough he hoped. Pouring the warm liquid into two mugs he added a touch of honey to one and the other he added small chunks of chocolate. Solla said the pieces of chocolate would make the drink richer and more decadent than the simple powder most people used.   
  
Slowly stirring the milk it turned light brown, then dark brown. He couldn’t taste test the drink because of the sugar, but he decided adding another piece of chocolate couldn’t hurt. Checking a final time for any chocolate chunks, he decided it should be alright. Taking the two mugs in hand he headed into the small sitting room of the house he was being lent. A soft sneeze, the pile of blankets shifted on the couch. “ Íþrótt?” a soft mutter from under the pile of shifting fabric.   
  
“Right here Glanni,” he set the mugs on the table. The blankets let out a pitiful moan, he shifted a few of them around. Finally a dark head of hair appeared, followed by droopy eyes and a red nose. A soft sniffle and pout was presented to him, “Still feeling under the weather?” Pressing the back of his hand to Glanni’s forehead he could feel the heat radiating off him.   
  
“Fine. ‘S fine,” the man’s voice much more nasally than normal was concerning.   
  
“I made us some drinks, maybe it’ll help warm you up?” he offered a small smile to the lanky man on the couch.   
  
Even sick, the man moved with grace, his legs moving with the blankets off the edge of the couch leaving space for Íþróttaálfurinn to sit. Shuffling the fabric, he sat next to the sick man. Long thin fingers broke out from the tangle of fabric, “Mug,” his voice grumbled.   
  
Picking up the hot chocolate and placing it into those pale fingers, “I’m not sure how it tastes. I hope it’s to your liking.” He watched as the tall man blew over the top of the mug. Slowly the mug closed the distance to pale lips, a soft slurp. Glanni immediately made a face. “Too hot? Not sweet enough?”   
  
“I dink my c’ld id mading id grods,” the warm mug was pressed back into his hands.   
  
“Do you want to try mine? It’s just honey and milk, might help your throat,” swapping the mugs, pressing his drink into the other’s hands.   
  
This time when Glanni sipped the liquid, his face relaxed visibly. “Id’s gud,” Glanni leaned over and nuzzled his head against Íþrótt’s hair. “Dank you, lobe you,” a soft kiss was pressed to his hair.   
  
“Love you too,” sure he didn’t have a drink but the affection from Glanni was enough to keep him warm.


	5. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I hope you enjoy it.

One could easily see the tall villain was musically inclined. Either humming to himself, singing softly to himself or just singing for whomever he wanted as his audience. Typically he wouldn’t be the intended audience for any of the performances Glanni would put on. After all, his affections weren’t known to the other at all.   
  
Maggi and Goggi told him he should stop sneaking around, that he was beginning to look a touch like the villain he was watching. Halla told him to stop being a creep. Solla looked at him with pity, shaking her head softly. How Glanni hadn’t noticed when the children had was surprising.   
  
Nenni had an opinion on that, “Gl æ pur is self-centered. What you see in him is beyond me.” Clutching his books tighter to his chest he took Siggi’s hand and walked away from the hero.   
  
“Yeesh what bee is up his butt?” long arms draped over his shoulders.   
  
Everything in him froze, the taller man’s breath tickling the side of his neck. Trying to calm his racing pulse was harder than he thought, a deep breath, “Gl æ pur. Nothing of the sort is wrong with the children.”   
  
“Ugh! Why do you have to be such a stick in the mud? Don’t you know how to have fun  Íþróttaálfurinn?” the criminal physically recoiled from his familiar position.   
  
“Sure I do, I have fun with the children everyday,” Íþrótt turned to Glanni, crossing his arms across his chest.   
  
“Yeah. At least the children sing and dance unlike you,” Glanni crossed his arms over his own chest, a petulant frown gracing his handsome features.   
  
“I exercise, I find that quite enjoyable,” his brows furrowed.   
  
“It's not the same. Let me show you,” Glanni cleared his throat, and offered out his hand.   
  
Íþróttaálfurinn was wary at first, could he contain himself dancing with the beautiful creature in front of him? It was worth a shot, it could be a once in a lifetime chance. He took the offered hand and immediately stiffened up when a hand wrapped itself around his waist. “No you absolute nut. You put your hand on my shoulder,” he huffed and rolled his eyes.   
  
“Ah, right,” he muttered and placed his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. Glanni cleared his throat again, and began humming a waltz. The criminal led them through the entirety of the song he was humming quietly. All of the world dimmed around him, only the quiet sound of Glanni’s song filling all of his senses.    
  
When the song tapered off, they stood in each others arms for just a beat too long. Glanni pushed back from the hero, pink staining his pale cheekbones. “See, fun right?” he crossed his arms and looked to the side.   
  
Íþróttaálfurinn chuckled slightly, “I enjoyed myself yes. We should do it again sometime,” he reached for the visible hand. Tugging it free from Glanni’s closed off position and pressing a chaste kiss to his knuckles earned him a darker blush from the taller man.   
  
“I’ll think about it.”


	6. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late one. whoops. hope you all like it!
> 
> <3

Sportacus wasn’t much of an artist. At least that’s what he said. The drawings were passable. “What are you drawing?” Stephanie Meanswell’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts.    
  
Jolting and covering his picture on instinct, “Nothing.”   
  
“Uh-huh,” the pink haired girl nodded, “sure.”   
  
“What did you need Stephanie?” he smiled at her nervously.   
  
“Well, nothing I suppose,” she held one arm while the other tapped her chin.   
  
“Spying isn’t very nice,” he leveled her with a look and a soft smile.   
  
She laughed at that, “But your love struck face is so cute.”   
  
His mouth dropped open, “What?”   
  
“Well I figured you were drawing whatever it was that was giving you that dreamy look,” rocking back on her feet she smiled.   
  
Flicking his eyes down to the image on the paper, he startled. A familiar scowl, strong jaw, and perfectly coiffed hair glared up at him from the paper. Robbie Rotten’s visage was also visible to the young female and she gasped. “I saw him and I just figured I’d try drawing him,” he chuckled nervously.   
  
“Does he know?” her voice was soft.   
  
“There’s nothing to know about…” he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
“I think you should tell him,” her voice trailed off.   
  
“Tell who what little girl,” a deep voice snarled.   
  
“Robbie Rotten!” both Stephanie and Sport said at the same time.   
  
The hero immediately crumpled the drawing and held it tight in his fist. “Yes, that’s me. Hasn’t anyone told you talking about people behind their backs is rude,” the villain crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“Of course Robbie, we were just talking about telling that person exactly what we were talking about,” he could feel that his smile was strained.   
  
Robbie turned his vicious glare at the young girl, who just smiled up at him, “It was nice to see you Mr. Rotten. I have to go now.” She waved bye to Sport and Robbie just fluttered his hands in a shooing motion, ushering her off.   
  
“What’s in your hand,” sharp grey eyes locked onto his fist.   
  
“Just a drawing.”   
  
“Well, let me see it,” he held his hand out, long fingers outstretched.   
  
“You can’t,” he crushes the paper even more in his fist.   
  
“Please, I already know what it is,” if the tall man rolled his eyes any harder, Sport feared that he’d hurt himself.   
  
Slowly he held out the crumpled ball of paper. Slim fingers easily plucked the paper from his hand. “Good, meet me by my hideout for 4 p.m. sharp,” he pocketed the ball and adjusted his vest. “So I can return the gift.”   
  
Sportacus could only nod wildly, he wasn’t turned down! He had a chance! “Of course Robbie! 4 on the nose!”


	7. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. But I wanted to finish it so here it is. I'm so so sorry. Please enjoy

The children were comparing themselves to animals for class. Honestly he wasn’t sure what he would be. The children said that Stingy would be a bird, because he absolutely loved shiny objects. Trixie would be a fox, since all the picture books depicted foxes as tricksters and pranksters. Ziggy would be a duck, since ducklings tended to follow their mother, and Ziggy would often follow after him. Pixel was a dolphin, recently they learned the sea mammals were smart and enjoyed creating new ways to play. Lastly Stephanie said she would be a dog, always ready to play and full of energy.   
  
Soon enough the gaggle of children turned on him, asking what he would be, would he be like the playful dolphin? The energetic dog? What would he be? “Well, I’m not too sure children, there’s lots of animals out in the world,” he rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
He walked with them towards the sports field. The children all bantering to themselves about what kind of creature he could possibly be. Their small voices all tapered off, when he followed their line of sight his eyes landed on Robbie Rotten. “Mr. Rotten… He’d be a sloth right?” Stephanie looked at her friends, her bottom lip being chewed between her teeth.   
  
“But he can move real fast? We’ve seen him,” Stingy pointed out. This time the children huddled around each other, talking quietly so the adult couldn’t really hear them   
  
Honestly, if he had to pick an animal, he’d say any of the large predator cats. Especially the gorgeous lion. They lounge about and nap all day, like the man sprawled on the bench. They play with their cubs, although if you told the villain he played with the children, he might have a fit. The lion was also active when they needed to be, like Robbie with his schemes.    
  
He smiled softly at the man he loved deeply. A small hand tugged on his pant leg, “What do you think Mr. Rotten would be?”   
  
He crouched down to Ziggy’s height, “I think Robbie would be a lion. They like to nap, and to play.”   
  
His large blue eyes blinked slowly at him, “That’s so cool.” The small kid broke away from him, running to his friends, “Hey, hey! Hey guys! Hey! Hey!”   
  
Unfortunately his volume was a little louder than he might have thought. Robbie sat up with a groan, “Would you gremlins keep it down a notch?” The children all ran towards him giggling and talking at once. The villain sighed looking from child to child as they spoke. They recapped their day at school, he even let Ziggy crawl up into his lap and give him a piece of candy. After patiently listening to all of the children he rubbed his temples. “So what exactly is it you want to ask me?” he looked at them with tired eyes.   
  
“What kind of animal do you think Sportacus is?” Trixie put her hands on hips.   
  
“Easy. An otter,” he stated matter-of-factly.   
  
“An otter?” Stephanie blinked at the older man.   
  
Pixel fiddled with a device and a picture of an otter popped up, “They can live in the sea or by rivers.”   
  
“Yes, they also enjoy playing and spend a good deal of time hunting and playing. They also do something you all might find rather endearing. They hold hands while they’re drifting on their backs, to make sure they don’t lose each other. They way he holds on to you kids so tightly,” he smiled so genuinely at the children. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, making him light headed and happy.   
  
The kids coursed with an, ‘aww,’ but the villain was unfazed, “Alright now scram you pack of animals. I have an important nap to get back to.”   
  
Sport smiled warmly at the man he loved, ushering the kids further from the bench so the man could get comfortable. He really was a cat, napping in the sun all day long.   



End file.
